


We Are but a Beautiful Chaos

by AProblematicWriter



Category: Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love?, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, angsty fluff, just oneshots, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AProblematicWriter/pseuds/AProblematicWriter
Summary: I needed a place to collect all my Aidesse writings. There's a lot of them. Each is a separate thing unless otherwise stated. Some may stem from AUs. Some may be in-canon verse. Most are short. Will probably continue to update this as I write more stuff for these dorks.





	1. Theirs

It was a warm, midsummer day. The sun’s warming rays filtering through the pastel blue curtains and hitting Jesse's face. The warmth was nice. They’d had one of the longest cold spells Jesse had ever seen. Isa said it was normal for Azura. Jesse was far more used to Beacontown’s climate. Long summer months and short winters. The summers were pleasantly warm here, though, never too hot. Most of the time. On occasion a heatwave would blow through, but it was always gone within the week. Beacontown’s summers could be blistering. Jesse liked Azura because of that.

Well, that, and the person she was currently snuggled up against.

Aiden was dressed casually today. A plain blue t-shirt and jeans. His hair not touched. It was a quiet day, he decided it wasn’t worth doing his hair. For now. His hand was tangled with hers; squeezing occasionally. Probably to check if she was still awake.

They were in Aiden’s—their—front room. [Jesse was still so unused to calling it theirs. But it was, in fact, theirs. It was their home. Even if it had started out as just Aiden’s] Cuddled up on the couch. Aiden reading to her from one of his new works. It was unfinished, according to him. Needed to be re-edited. Probably rewritten. Jesse thought it was wonderful as it was.

Just like she thought the writer was wonderful as he was.

Jesse twisted herself so she could look upon Aiden. He adjusted himself to accommodate her, not pausing in his reading. He was so much different up close. From far away he seemed like a jerk. Like he didn’t care about anyone. And maybe that was partly true. But Jesse had seen past all of it. Seen the boy underneath the rough exterior who just wanted to be loved. Wanted. Who was frequently kind. And sometimes, suddenly, cruel. Who apologized far more than he needed to. Who was quick to take blame. Who was modest and meek and timid. Unsure of himself. It wasn’t as if he had completely changed. He still had his temper, was still stubborn, still the boy who picked on her at Endercon in so many ways. And yet not him at all.

Aiden took in a breath, stalling his reading, and looked over at her. Jesse smiled at him. She never would have believed anyone that this would be her favorite spot in the whole world. Probably would have laughed.

Jesse reached up and touched his jaw. Her thumb stroking his cheek. Even though he leaned into her touch she could feel his shift in mood. Could feel the “I don’t deserve you” coming before he even spoke.

“I don’t know what karma I cashed but,” his hand tightened around hers, tugging her gently closer. “I definitely don’t deserve someone as good as you.”

Jesse frowned slightly, leaning her forehead against his. Better not to reply. Better to just let him feel how much she loved him. Which was a lot. Their relationship wasn’t typical. There were more bumps in the road than Jesse cared to count. But it was real. And it was theirs.


	2. Fireworks

It was a warm night, which was surprising for the beginning of fall, but Aiden wasn’t complaining. They were in a clearing that was lit just enough by lanterns to deter monsters, but not to disrupt the upcoming fireworks show. There wasn’t any wind which made setting up the small lounging spot a lot easier. The grey blanket laid gently on the grass. Jesse quick to crawl on to it, sitting cross-legged upon it; her head tilted up, eyes to the sky. Aiden hesitated, looking out among the others setting their blankets down in similar fashion, before sitting next to Jesse.

“Axel’s really great with firework shows,” Jesse said, beaming. “You’re gonna love this.”

“I’m sure I will, Jess.”

Her smile seemed to widen, brighten, as she bounced slightly. Aiden observed her quietly as she turned her eyes back to the sky. Smile softening into a look of wonder as she swept her dark ponytail away from her face. Aiden’s stomach somersaulted; affection settling warmly in his chest. Oh, how doomed he was when it came to this woman. She looked cozy in her large burgundy sweater and ripped jeans. Those sandals of hers, though, looked a little off with the rest of the outfit. But Jesse was able to pull off the oddest combinations of clothes.

“Look,” Jesse whispered excitedly, gripping Aiden’s arm. Guiding his attention out to where Axel and a few others were starting up the fireworks dispensers. Her touch was like electric. “They’re starting the dispensers!”

Aiden tried to laugh off his nervousness at how close she was. “I see that, Jess.”

She grinned up at him and released his arm, settling herself languidly, attention to the star speckled sky. Aiden felt colder without her near. He heard the first firework—a tester—go up. It popped in a brilliant neon yellow, fizzling quickly afterward. Aiden was reminded of EnderCon. The convention always had fireworks, every year without fail, whether a show put on by the convention coordinators themselves, or amateurs, it was always a great sight. Jesse loved fireworks. It was something Aiden had picked up on quickly after he met Jesse. [Less picked up on and more observed.] His heart squeezed with guilt. He really wished he had been nicer to Jesse back then. Maybe now it wouldn’t be so hard to admit how he felt.

The next fireworks went up in quick succession; exploding in reds, greens, blues, and purples. It was an enrapturing sight, sure, but it was nothing compared to Jesse. Her wonder was child-like even after all this time. She sat up a little straighter, the fireworks lighting up her dark face beautifully. Aiden found himself breathless. He wondered if she at all felt this. Felt like the world was slower, brighter, with him around. He knew she didn’t. But the thought made him feel good.

Jesse looked over at him her smile wide, mouth opening to say something and slowly closing as she watched his eyes. Aiden wondered, horrified, if she could see how fond of her he really was. Her eyes stayed on him; head tilting curiously. It was like he stopped thinking. Moving so fast his brain had no chance to catch up. No chance to correct himself. Lips pressing firmly against Jesse’s, he sighed. And for a moment everything was blissful. And then it crashed in on Aiden. His brow shot up as he pulled back.

Jesse blinked at him, eyes wide. Aiden scrambled for words.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t…” Oh, he wanted to disappear. How could he be so stupid? “I-I don’t know what I was thinking. I-I just… I—”

Jesse stopped him with another brief kiss, pulling back quickly and nodding. “No, I—” she laughed. “I get it. I, um, I like you too.”

I like you too.

“Really?” his voice was drowned out by the next burst of fireworks. Jesse took his hand, nodding. And Aiden squeezed her hand back. Looking back up at the fireworks in the sky. His smile wider than he’d ever thought it could be.


	3. Lovesick

"Stupid, charming, perfect Lukas."

Maya looks up at Aiden with a raised brow before looking out at the mentioned blond. He and Jesse have been talking for the past thirty minutes. Which was a usual thing when it came to the two. They joked around, flirted some. It made Aiden mad. Maya found it hilarious. He denied with every fiber that he was jealous. But then he said things like that.

"Aiden, you are hopeless." Maya says, continuing to file her nails.

"What?!"

Maya snorts as she looks upon the disgruntled brunet. His face is tinting pink. "I said, you're hopeless. Just admit you have a crush on Jesse and call it a day."

"I do not have a crush on Jesse!" Maya can barely hold back the amused grin. Aiden crossing his arms and sinking back in his seat. Looking like a child.

"You sure about that, bud?" Maya teases. "Cuz I think you do have a crush on lil' ole Jesse."

Aiden sends her the meanest sneer Maya has ever seen, about to reply, when Gill approaches with the food they had wanted.

"Are we talking about Aiden's crush on Jesse?" he says as he sets down the take-out boxes.

Maya nearly chokes as Aiden's brows shoot up and he sends daggers Gill's way; his face a nice bright scarlet.

"Shut up, Gill!"


	4. let forever pass in this moment

Hot summer days were best spent under the shade of a tree. Or at least Aiden thought so. He'd settled himself comfortably up against an oak tree; eyes closed as he relaxed. There was a slight breeze which gave even more reprieve from the muggy air and wafted the sweet smell of the nearby Pegonias over to them. Aiden liked it here, would love to stop time right here and just let forever pass in this moment. He was reminded painfully that he couldn't do that though as his companion shifted and leaned against him. He blinked and then shifted his gaze to Jesse.

She had her face scrunched in focus as she continued to doodle in his notebook. The last 5 or so pages were hers to do with what she liked (it had just been one but Jesse liked to draw a lot and Aiden was hardly strong when it came to Jesse's puppy dog eyes) and she took that opportunity, doodling everything she could think of. Right now, she was working on a sketch that looked suspiciously like him. And Aiden couldn't help the sigh.

Jesse looked up at him and pouted. "What?" she asked a teasing grin washing away the playful pout. "Don't think I'm doing you justice?"

Aiden rolled his eyes. Jesse was a good artist. She really had an eye for detail and everything she drew was always beautiful. Aiden just disliked being the subject of her drawings, which he was. A lot. "No, I just wish you wouldn't use me as your model."

"But I like using you as my model!" Jesse retorted. "You're my muse!"

Aiden scoffed but his face burned all the same. "Shut up."

Jesse scrunched her nose flashing him a mischievous smile before closing the notebook and setting it to her right, charcoal pencil on top. She wrapped her arms around his right arm and nuzzled her face into his chest. Aiden laughed shoving her gently away. She pouted before releasing his arm and returning to leaning into him, this time, however, intertwining her fingers with his. Aiden squeezed her hand back.

It was funny to think not two years ago he wouldn't even be here. That he'd have been alone in his small cabin on the outskirts of Azura, probably exhausted from working the mines. He wouldn't have been this close to Jesse either. He was merely just a bad memory to her two years ago. Now... Aiden wasn't quite sure what she considered them, but he'd like to think they were at least closer than friends. Maybe. He didn't need labels, disliked them, really, but he did like the sound of Jesse being his girlfriend. Really liked the sound of it.

A dumb smile curled his lips as he thought on it. One Jesse must have caught because she turned to him fully a fond smile gracing her features, somehow making those dark eyes of hers brighter. Jesse shifted up and pecked his lips, giggling as she lingered there, forehead leaning against his. She pulled out just barely enough to speak.

"I love you."

Aiden's breath caught in his throat. It felt like his heart had stopped. Jesse had never said that before. She pulled all the way back suddenly and Aiden realized he'd failed to respond _like an idiot_. Her eyes searched his a moment, brow furrowing, and then the anxiety swelled.

"W-was that not okay to say? I-I-I'm sorry, I..."

"No!" Aiden said quickly maybe a bit too loudly as he reached for Jesse's hands. "no, no, no, no, Jesse," he swallowed thickly his once silent heartbeat now thumping in his ears. "I," the words seemed to stick in his throat. "I," he caught her gaze and the nerves calmed; resolution washing over him. "I love you too."

She started to giggle quickly jumping at him, her arms tight around his waist. The impact briefly knocked the air out of Aiden, but his recovery was quick. His hand coming to rest at the small of Jesse's back.

_He liked where he was now. The road to here had it's fair share of bumps, but he was here and it was worth it._


	5. Sound of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU where Aiden and Jesse go on a road-trip.

The night was silent except the sound of rain that pattered against the roof of the car. The smell of wet earth wafted in through the partially open window on the passenger side. Jesse sat fiddling with her phone, most likely texting one of their friends, the light of her phone casting a glow on her face. Aiden rolled his shoulders, a fond smile quirking his lips. Jesse had her tongue stuck out as she focused on whatever was on her phone. Aiden briefly wondered if she was playing one of her dumb match-three games. A sudden chill took in the car and Aiden quivered.  
  
"You sure you aren't cold, Jess?"  
  
Jesse looked up from her phone and shook her head. "The air feels nice!"  
  
Aiden sighed through his nose. "Okay," he said. "my jackets in the back if you change your mind."  
  
Jesse flashed him a toothy smile, the glow of her phone reflecting off her teeth. "Don't worry, I'll get it if I want it."  
  
Silence took back over, the rain still pattering on the roof. They maybe shouldn't have been driving at night, especially when it was raining, but Aiden didn't really want to make the stop. There was something too good about this small moment to pass up. So, on they carried through the dark, the rain their only company. Aiden's attention from the road was stolen as Jesse leant forward in her seat, no longer on her phone (the device sat on the middle console), and reached into the glove box of his car. She grabbed a stack of CDs and began to go through them. Aiden looked back out on the road as Jesse put a CD into the CD Player. A soft song soon filled the gaps between the sound of the rain on the roof. Jesse settled into the back of her seat with a sigh. And for awhile it was just the rain and the song.   
  
"Aiden?" Jesse said softly. Aiden glanced her way humming in acknowledgement. "you've been driving for hours. Want me to take over?"  
  
"I'm good, Jess." Aiden replied. He didn't have to see the stern glare to know it was there.  
  
" _Aiden,_ "  
  
"Look," Aiden pointed to the sign they were beginning to pass. "there's a town in the next two miles. We can stop for the night there. Get some food? Maybe a hotel?"  
  
Jesse sighed, relenting. "All right." it was silent for a couple beats. The song switching over to another one, just as soft as the last. "I'm glad we did this."  
  
Her voice was punctuated by a warm smile. The one that Aiden really liked, maybe a bit more than he should. Maybe he liked the girl beside him more than he should. That fond smile was back again.  
  
" _I am too._ "


	6. even the universe can be wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU. The Compass idea is not my own.

His compass had been something he treasured. And when he found the thing it pointed to. He couldn't have been happier. His best friend, his soulmate, his world. _But then it broke_ , the arrow disappeared and it never came back. And Lukas's found a new destination. And it stung. And Aiden made bad decisions. And he went numb.

He was a far ways away from that now. Standing at the front doors of his bookstore, flipping the closed sign over to the open side. And making his way over to the counter. This was his happy place. _His soulmate_ as Maya often joked. The store definitely brought him a fair amount of joy.

The bell above the door rung, Jesse sweeping in, smile wide and warm.

 _But there was something that brought him even more joy_.

She always came to see him after lunch. She never missed a day. Aiden smiled as she came to the counter leaning into it.

"Hi," She said, crinkling her nose.

Aiden's smile widened, the warmth of affection settling pleasantly in his chest. "Hey,"

"Business slow today?"

Aiden laughed, leaning forward in his chair. "It was a mad house this morning."

Jesse laughed, the noise quickly dying in her throat as she looked off to the store front, expression going sober. Aiden felt his heart squeeze. Something was bothering her. She looked back over to him and flashed a broken smile.

"Do you think we could talk?"

Aiden's heart rate sped up. "Of course. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just..." Jesse frowned and her expression went pained, briefly. "Do--Do you still have your compass?"

Aiden's heart sunk, throat tightening. "Yeah..." he pulled the thing from his pocket. It had stopped pointing somewhere a long time ago. The display going dull. " _Still broke._ "

Jesse pressed her lips into a line before pulling a small chain from the front pocket of her overalls. Holding the thing on the end tightly before setting it on the counter. Aiden's breath caught in his throat. Her compass.... it was dead... _just like his._

"Mine," her voice cracked. "Mine never worked."

Aiden's eyes widened. " _Never?_ "

Jesse shook her head fingers brushing the item. "Everyone told me it was just broken. But I knew what they really meant. _I didn't have a soulmate._ "

"They aren't everything they're built up to be." Aiden felt a bitter tug on his heart.

"Yeah, I've, I've heard that from a few people." Jesse's voice trailed off and Aiden frowned. She wouldn't meet his gaze. Aiden couldn't figure out why she felt inclined to tell him this.

"Jess?"

She turned to him, meeting his gaze briefly before it dropped to the counter. "I guess my point is," she stalled, looking as though she were thinking. "Do you think maybe the universe could be wrong? That... That maybe, maybe, two people could be everything the other needs without them...them... _being soulmates?_ "

"I," Aiden paused looking down at his own compass before looking up. He did think the universe was wrong. Jesse had become everything Lukas was suppose to be. And he'd never been connected to her. " _I do_."

Jesse sucked a shaky breath in and a smile tilted the corners of her mouth. "That's good."

And Aiden's heart sunk. Disappointment settling. He had somehow expected this to go another way. Had somehow thought that maybe... He sighed through his nose and forced a smile. "So--"

Aiden's voice caught in his throat as Jesse leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. And, for once, everything felt right.


	7. Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is.

You see a whole different side of somebody when you start living with them. Jesse was no exception to that rule. Aiden saw a different side of her, the _human_ side of her. The side of her that wasn't the hero on the posters or in the books. He saw Jesse, the dork from Endercon. The girl he had fallen for. He also found out she liked to steal clothing and talked in her sleep.

The other thing Aiden had learned was that Jesse was an awful cook. He didn't like sounding like a jerk. He loved Jesse to bits, but she couldn't cook to save her life. She was more likely to catch the kitchen on fire or burn something than actually make something edible. And while Aiden strove to be nice to Jesse. Her cooking was an exception. Jesse didn't mind that either.

So when Aiden had come home from his job and entered their shared home to find smoke coming from the kitchen, as well as a plethora of curses coming from Jesse's mouth as well as what sounded like Maya, he knew then Jesse had once again tried to cook something. He settled his pickaxe and vest by the door heading inward to investigate. He found Jesse exactly how he thought he would, sulking over something she burned in the oven. Maya patting her shoulder.

"What did you do, Jesse?" Aiden asked crossing his arms. Jesse winced before she glowered up at him.

"How do you know it was me?" she asked sternly. "What if it was Maya?"

Maya narrowed her eyes at Jesse and the girl once again winced. Her shoulders slumping. Aiden chuckled shaking his head.

"Jesse," he began gently. “We both know if there’s smoke in the kitchen, it was because you tried to cook _and failed_.”

Her glare was sharp and heated. "Shut up, Aiden!" she barked crossing her arms. The laugh had just began to bubble up when he saw tears had begun to pool in her eyes. And it died in his throat.  
  
"Oh, Jesse," he murmured taking a step forward. "why were you cooking anyway?"

The girl sniffled and swiped at her eyes, a hiccup escaping her throat. Aiden's heart squeezed.

Maya answered for her. "She was trying to surprise you."

Aiden couldn't help the fond smile as he approached Jesse. She had mostly gotten over the sudden breakdown. Aiden tried to convince himself she had started crying because of frustration rather than because he actually hurt her. Her brown eyes meeting his as she sniffled. Aiden took her hands as his gaze skirted over the charred remains of whatever she had been trying to cook before pulling her into a hug.

"No need to try and impress me, Jesse," he said softly to her. "You already did that."

Jesse nuzzled her face into Aiden's shoulder and mumbled; "I'm a lousy cook."

Aiden chuckled rubbing her back. "You are," he said earning himself a pinch from the shorter girl in his arms. " _Ow_ , but I love you anyway."

Aiden felt his face begin to burn as his gaze shot up to Maya's, the girl grinning mischievously. He knew she'd never let this go. Ever.


	8. A Life Together

"Close your eyes."

Jesse gives Aiden a deadpan look. "Why?"

Aiden rolls his eyes, smile soft and warm. "Just do it."

Jesse closes her eyes and scrunches her noes. She's doesn't like the element of surprise Aiden has introduced to this situation. Especially with so many people around. If he scares her she'll cause a scene.

"Now open your hand."

"Aiden..." Jesse really doesn't like this now, afraid he'll put some creepy crawlie in her hand. She closes her fists tight holding them to her chest. "no."

"Jesse, don't you trust me?" she can hear the slight hint of bemusement in his voice and almost wants to tell him 'No'. She doesn't, instead sighing and opening her right hand, hesitantly. His fingers briefly trace her palm, making her giggle before he presses something cool into it. Then he makes her close her fingers around it before pulling her hand up and kissing her knuckles.

"Aiden," she huffs as he settles her hand back in her lap. He laughs, but it sounds more nervous than before.

"Go ahead, open them."

Jesse does as she's told, expecting to find Aiden grinning, instead he stares at her like he's terrified. The fear quickly melts in favor of a strained smile. And Jesse feels her stomach twist.

"Aiden--"

" _Go on_ , open your hand." his voice is a bit impatient. Jesse quirks a brow before complying opening her hand. Her breath hitches, a pretty gold ring sits in the center of her palm. glistening with the afternoon sun.

She looks up at him confused. He's biting his lip as if waiting for her to answer-- it hits her then her left hand clamping around her mouth. This was a wedding band, he was asking her to--

"Yes." The word tumbles from her mouth in a croak.

Aiden tilts his head at her, his eyes wild with some sort of emotion she can't decipher because her eyes are welling with tears, and she tugs him into an embrace, right hand curling around the precious ring. "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"


	9. Sleepy

There's something about the early morning, when the sun is just coming up, golden rays filtering through the curtains and lighting the room up enough to see. It's pleasant.

But Aiden hates mornings. At least the early ones.

His girlfriend, however, is a morning person. Which sucks, if Aiden is being honest.

He was comfortable this morning. Jesse curled into his side, his arms wrapped tightly around her. [She tends to cling to him at night like he's some sort of stuffed animal. It's nice, usually, except for the nights where it's muggy. That night hadn't been, it had been pleasantly chill. And Aiden had gotten to bed late, accidentally waking Jesse. He'd have felt bad, had she not curled into him and said "I love you" in that adorably groggy voice of hers.]

He had felt her stir. It was what woke him initially. Her breathing hitching and then her taking in a deep breath. She was awake. She sat up a moment later and Aiden reached out for her wrist, catching it gently.

"You're wake?"

Not really, no. Aiden's in a half-conscious state. But even then he wants Jesse to stay.

Jesse chuckles. "I'm taking that as a no--"

"Stay." Normally, when Aiden has better judgement and isn't as groggy as he is right now, he wouldn't ask her to stay. She's busy and he knows that. But half-asleep him is selfish and wants his girlfriend to stay.

There's a long pause and Aiden slips in and out. He knows his hand is in hers now. There's a shift and then the press of her at his side once more. Her fingers gripping the front of his shirt. He barely catches her next words, but knows they make him smile.

"Of course."


	10. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d had so many chances to tell her. And now they'd ran out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two separate oneshots I decided to stitch together because they are from the same situation.

Aiden drew in a deep breath pressing his hands into the basin of the sink. He looked upon his reflection tiredly. His appearance was far too cleaned up for how he felt. Hair combed back, tux freshly pressed. It was old and a little out of date, but it suited him just fine.

A wedding. He’d always hated them. Not because of what they stood for, but because of the usually constricting attire. This one was harder for him though. The tux seeming a little tighter despite being a bit big on him. Not in a noticeable way for others, but he could feel how it hung off his frame the smallest bit.

_His best friends were getting married._

Lukas had been head over heels for Jesse from the moment he met her. Aiden saw it. He was always able to pick up on the blonde’s feelings, but he really caught onto this. And once Aiden had met Jesse, it was easy to see why. She was beautiful inside and out. Kind and understanding. A wonderful person through-and-through.

Aiden had always seen where their relationship had been going. He knew Jesse and Lukas would one day get married. He was as surprised as everyone when the duo broke up, but that feeling never went away. Even when his own feelings for the girl began to blur, when she became more than a friend to him. He’d had many chances to tell her. So many he sometimes kicked himself, wondered why he hadn’t. Why he’d stayed quiet. But then Jesse and Lukas got back together.

And he knew exactly why.

His best friend was in-love with Jesse. And Aiden wouldn’t be the one to tear apart his friend’s happiness. So, even though it hurt, he helped Lukas pick out the ring. He played reconnaissance when Lukas planned to ask her. He played the part of happy best man. And truly he was happy for them. They were happy. And they both deserved to be happy.

It hurt though. Got to him more and more until they were here now. Him staring at his reflection in the public bathroom of the venue of his best friend’s wedding. Trying to keep his breath steady, trying to get past the fact that it hurt. That he could have had Jesse.  
  
She wasn’t his to have though. Never had been. _Never would be_.

He rubbed the bracelet at his wrist. The one she’d made for him. One of which had a match that the girl was probably wearing right now. Friendship bracelets, so he would know, no matter where he was, that she was his friend. She was his best friend. That was enough. It had to be.

_And, yet, it wasn’t._

 

* * *

 

“You look stunning.”

Jesse gasped as she turned on her heel, hand coming to her chest. Aiden, sneaky as always, stood there, having come through the slightly ajar door. “You scared me.”

Aiden smiled sheepishly, as he pushed the dressing room door closed. “Sorry.”

Jesse took a deep breath in and turned back to her full-length mirror. Retrying in adjusting her veil. She was particularly fond of this dress, a long white gown with blues sashes. Olivia had picked it out and Jesse had fallen in love with it. The veil was the troublesome part. She couldn’t get it straight. Or it felt like she couldn’t get it straight. Her trembling hands were probably a big part of that.

She’d never been this nervous. _Were you supposed to be?_  She’d been told by everyone that it was normal, but she felt extra nervous. Like she was going to be sick or collapse where she stood.

_She was getting married._

Lukas had been the best thing to happen in her life. He was her everything. Even if things had gone sour briefly. It was only a bump in their happily-ever-after.

“You’re not gonna get it any straighter.” Aiden said. She could see him approaching through the mirror. His footsteps clicking on the laminate wood floor. He cleaned up nice. Handsome as always.

Jesse sighed and looked over her shoulder at him, smiling, before it softened. “I’m…” she swallowed against the tightness in her throat. “I’m scared, Aiden.”

“Understandable,” Aiden replied. “your whole life’s about to change.”

_Our next big adventure together_ , as Lukas had called it.

She turned to Aiden and took in a deep breath, exhaling shakily, nodding. He smiled at her There was a pain in his eyes though. One that had been there for weeks. That tore at Jesse. She wished he’d tell her what was wrong. They were best friend’s, they weren’t supposed to keep things from each other. Suddenly needing the comfort, Jesse moved forward to embrace him. He was quick to pull her tight against him.  
  
She pulled back after a moment, taking another deep breath. “Okay, okay…”

The pain in his eyes had intensified as he brought his hand up to adjust her veil. “Lukas is gonna bawl when he sees you.”

Jesse laughed and shook her head. “I hope not. I might start crying.”

Aiden chuckled and his smile slipped. His hand dropped, thumb running along the blue and green bracelet on her wrist. Her token to him, to their friendship. She could _just_ see his under the cuff of his suit. He seemed to be preparing himself to say something.

Olivia popped her head in, looking excited. “They’re starting!”

Aiden looked over his shoulder at Olivia and nodded. “Alright.”

The other girl bounced giddily, her pastel blue dress fluttering as she turned away. Jesse’s breath hitched as it all came crashing in on her. “Aiden, I—” her heart pounded in her ears. “I, _oh my god…_ ”

Aiden hushed her gently, squeezing her hands. “You’re gonna be fine,” he said. “just breathe.”

Jesse nodded taking in several deep breaths. “Okay. Okay.”

He smiled at her and then leaned forward pressing his lips to her forehead. Jesse sighed, her nerves seeming to calm with his close proximity. He pulled back and a dozen emotions seemed to run through his eyes.

“I—" he began and then trailed off dropping her hands. That pain was back, more intense than she’d ever seen it. The smile looking more forced than she liked. “I’ll see you out there, Mrs. Wilks.”


	11. Fading Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden had been planning a future with Jesse. And life had been tearing it apart behind the scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A modern-esque AU.

**Warnings:** mentioned illness.

 

Aiden presses a button on the music player and soon a bittersweet melody comes crooning out of the speakers. He turns and finds Jesse sitting in her window seat. She's looked more sickly everyday. But she keeps being strong. The whole facility is trying _so hard_ , but the Wither is just progressing too fast. Her veins already gaining that purple hue; bright amber eyes dulling. Her face sunken in; frame weak. She doesn't have much longer.

 _But Aiden had known that for a long time_.

He swallows the sudden wave of grief and moves toward the girl. She turns to him and his heart sinks lower. She looks so tired and in so much pain. He almost decides against asking her to dance. But then that warm smile curls her lips. And she reaches out her hand before retracting it briefly to muffle a sudden coughing fit. Aiden takes her hand after the fit has subsided. And they sway. Jesse leaning heavily into him.

Aiden remembers when he met Jesse the first time. She was bubbly, loved to laugh. And had a knack for anything she tried. He'd admit, he was pretty jealous of her, but he also admired her to no end. [ _Had, maybe, had the slightest crush on her._ ] He had, perhaps, been a bit of a jerk about the whole thing. He teased her far more than she deserved. But it was the only way he could think to get her to talk to him, and it worked for some time, until she started avoiding him. Aiden remembered sulking. He'd known it was his fault, but he didn't want to admit it. Lukas was the one to talk some sense into him. 

" _Apologize, Aiden_."

And, while he had stumbled through it, Aiden did. He remembered how she looked at him then, sized him up, waited for an insult... and then smiled. They became fast friends after that. They'd had a lot more in common then Aiden ever expected. And not too long after, they were dating. Aiden had maybe fallen for her a bit too fast, but she was something else, an adventure wrapped in a person and he was doomed. They'd been together for a few years. They had there ups and downs. _And so many fights that had been all Aiden's fault._ It was hard to imagine his life without her. Hard to fathom a morning he didn't wake to see her bright smile.

So, proposing had seemed like the next step... then Jesse fell ill. At first, it just seemed like a nasty cold. It left Jesse bedridden and Aiden took care of her, all the while planning a future with this girl he had fallen so helplessly for. _But life was tearing it apart strand by strand behind the scenes._ He eventually took her to the hospital, couldn't think of any other way to help. And when they took him to the side by himself, faces grim, Aiden had almost known.

It still stung to hear that when he had wanted forever, fate had decided he'd only get months.

Aiden bites back a sob as he pulls Jesse closer. He had given her the ring. She wore it on her hand now. The song Aiden had played slowly faded out. And Jesse and Aiden swayed in silence.

"Sing for me?" Jesse's weak voice pipes up and Aiden laughs. It's more of a sob.

"Of course." Aiden clears his throat and finds there's no getting rid of the lump that has formed.

 _You are my sunshine_  
_my only sunshine_

His voice breaks.

 _you make me happy_  
_when skies are grey_

Jesse tightens her grip on him. Her frame is shaking. The small sobs escaping weakly.

 _you'll never know, dear_  
_how much I love you_  
_please don't take_  
_my sunshine away_

Aiden chokes on a sob as they continue to sway, holding Jesse close. The world goes still for awhile and, within that peace, Aiden pretends everything is okay.


	12. High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chaps are gonna be snippets from AUs I may never write a full fic for! This one is from a high school AU!

The wind is frigid. The sky overcast. Jesse walks briskly.

She finds him exactly where she expects, sitting on the swing set. He looks sadder than before. She approaches cautiously. He doesn't even look at her. She can't help the frown. She settles herself into the swing next to him. And waits. He doesn't speak for a long time. Just stays there kicking the sand underfoot. He looks as if he's expecting her to speak. It's when she finally decides to that he does.

"Why--"

"Aiden, I'm--"

They sit there staring at each other. Neither dares to try and continue what they were saying. Jesse bows her head. She decides to go a different route.

"It's pretty cold today."

Aiden hums in acknowledgment. She sighs. And tries again. This time being more forward.

"Are you--"

"No," his voice is curt but not angry. "I'm..." he inhales sharply. "not okay..."

Jesse's heart squeezes that familiar tug of sympathy overwhelming, and she frowns deeply. "I--"

"Don't," he says. "just don't. I don't need pity."

Jesse bows her head. "Do you want me to go?"

He doesn't answer and Jesse decides that _is_ his answer. She begins to rise and he reaches out catching her wrist.

"No," he says, voice quiet and breaking. His eyes are shining with unshed tears. "stay, please."

She nods and settles back into the swing. He releases her wrist and his hand retracts into his lap. He looks so small. Like he's made entirely of porcelain. One wrong word from shattering. She swallows against the sudden wave of emotion. She wonders what happened. She had seen his mom. But that was it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she tries.

He shakes his head and sniffles. Jesse's heart squeezes again.

"Okay." she grabs the chains of the swings and gives herself a little push. She rocks back and forth. She smiles as an idea forms. He needed a distraction. "Bet I can swing higher than you."

Aiden looks up at her and tilts his head. "What?"

"C'mon!!" Jesse says with as much enthusiasm as she can muster gripping the chains of the swing. "Person to swing the highest wins and loser has to..." she scrunches her nose in thought. "has to buy the other a candy bar."

His smile is brief, but it is one of the nicest things Jesse's seen.

" _You're on._ "


	13. Ep 5 Doesn't Exist AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long running idea I had from before Ep 5 had dropped. So yeah! Ep 5 doesn't exist AU!

Jesse was settled in her room, lounging across the bed. The blue curtains were billowing around the window wafting in the scent of fresh rain. The sun was shining now, obscured by thin clouds but the rays peeking through and warming Jesse's back.

It was a particularly calm day. There was not much noise. That was the problem with living near the central plaza of town; There was always noise of some kind. [It's why Jesse had liked living in the woods on the outskirts of town. It was quiet there.] But the usual hustle and bustle of Beacontown seemed to be rendered mute by the rain. Jesse liked it.

It was the perfect atmosphere to think in.

Although, her thoughts took her in unpleasant directions. Mostly, they were of Reuben. It had been two months and the pain still felt as vivid as the day she had lost him. Some days she awoke and swore she saw him rooting around near her bed. She hadn't though. It was never anything more than her mind playing tricks.

That was why Jesse was happy when Olivia called for her; stealing her away from the melancholy trying to settle its way into her heart. She was quick on her feet, making it to the stairs in record time. By the time she was at the bottom of the stairs all thoughts of Reuben had left... for the time being. She found herself in Olivia's impromptu lab, where Olivia was scrutinizing a device.

"'Sup, Liv?"

Oliva turned with a wide smile. "Oh, hey! Okay, so, I wanted to ask what you thought!"

Jesse furrowed her brow and took a couple steps toward Olivia's desk. "Thought about what?"

"This!" Olivia exclaimed. She presented the device to Jesse with a grin. Jesse felt warmth bloom in her chest. She loved seeing Olivia happy with her work and proud of herself. _Even if she didn't understand anything about Olivia's Redstone contraptions and gadgets._

"Um, wow, it looks... um..." Jesse sighed, giving up on deciphering the title of the device. "what is it?"

"It's a compact redstone motor!" Olivia replied giddily. "With this, we could have the Beacons run for longer with half the redstone expenditure!"

"Wow, _Olivia,_ " Jesse grinned. "That's so cool!"

"Isn't it?" Olivia sat the motor down on her desk and pushed her chair out, rising from it. "I'm gonna try to fit it into the main mechanism for the beacon's when I can," She pushed her chair in and turned to Jesse. "Maybe I can get the rest of the Orders Quarters wired with daylight sensors and redstone lamps soon as well."

"Sounds like your week is swamped." Jesse said with a giggle.

"Not swamped enough for me to miss out on a good adventure!" Olivia said with a grin.

Jesse mirrored the grin. "Speaking of that! W-"

A knock on the door interrupted Jesse's thoughts and the words fizzled on her tongue. She turned toward the foyer.

"Oh! That must be them!"

Jesse turned on her heel and headed to the front door. She opened it and was greeted with Maya's shining blue eyes and huge smile.

"Hi, Jesse!!"

"Hi, Maya, how are you?" Jesse greeted with a warm smile.

"I am sooooo good!" Maya said earnestly. "I'm ready to get out and explore!"

Jesse's smile widened and then softened. "Where's--?"

"Lookin' for me?"

Aiden smiled, smirked really, as he moved out from behind Maya. Jesse was surprised she'd missed him. He was nearly a foot taller than Maya (even when the girl wore her heels). Jesse swallowed against the sudden nerves.

"I wasn't looking for you more than I was wondering where you'd gotten off to." Jesse replied.

Aiden quirked a brow at her, hands digging into his pockets. "Sure."

"I mean it!" she said hotly. "who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into without someone constantly watching you."

Aiden feigned hurt, putting a hand against his chest. "Jesse, I'm hurt!" he said. "You think I have nothing better to do then cause trouble?"

"I know you don't." Jesse said firmly.

Aiden smirked, his hand returning to his pocket. "You're a smart girl, Jesse."

Jesse snorted and rolled her eyes. The smile was involuntary, but there. Maya scoffed.

"If you two are done flirting, I'd like to go see Olivia."

Jesse's eyes widened as they snapped to Maya. She had no time for a reply--not that she had the right one anyway--Maya brushing past her and into the foyer. Jesse had felt her face heat up and hated that it had happened.

"Maya's a bit antsy to see her _girlfriend._ "

Maya whirled around, her eyes locking onto Aiden. Her face was dusted slightly pink, but her eyes held nothing but anger. "She's _not my girlfriend._ "

"You sure about that?" Aiden started as he stepped closer to the door. His tone was teasing. "Because I'm pretty--"

Maya scrunched her nose and sneered at the brunet. "Finish that sentence and I'll make _sure_ you disappear on the trip."

"Ooh, I'm so scaaaaared." Aiden mocked. Jesse caught onto Maya's escalating temper before Aiden did. The girl lunged for him and Jesse got between them before anything got serious.

"Quit, you two." Jesse said. "Olivia's somewhere down here, go find her."

Maya huffed and nodded and took a step back. "You better watch yourself."

Aiden stuck his tongue out at the girl. Maya scoffed and stuck her tongue out at him back before whirling on her heel and heading inward calling Olivia's name. She got an answer after the second call.

Jesse shook her head at Aiden and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're so immature."

Aiden looked offended. "I am not!"

"Yes," Jesse said with all the conviction she could muster. " _you are._ "

Aiden scoffed and Jesse took a few steps back, letting him into the foyer. He pulled the door closed after himself and leaned into it, arms crossed. It was quiet for a long moment; Aiden's gaze moving around the room, taking the place in. He smiled.

"Lukas was right; The place _is_ looking nice."

Jesse breathed a laugh. "Yeah, Olivia, Axel, and I have been working hard."

Aiden nodded. "It's paid off." he gave the room another look over. "You guys' style is odd, and a little outdated, but you have a knack for making it work." Jesse's heartbeat quickened momentarily when Aiden's eyes met hers, a smile curled his lips. "You guys are good builders."

Jesse felt her face heat up for the second time as she looked away, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

" _Buuuuuut,_ " he interrupted. "we're still better."

And just like that, the warmth in Jesse's chest faded. She cut her eyes over to Aiden and shook her head, arm crossing. "Way to ruin the moment."

"Were we having a moment?"

Jesse froze. She'd slipped up and Aiden was taking advantage of that. She bowed her head face heating up severely, arms tightening around herself. "No, um, I--"

Jesse gave up. She'd only dig herself further into a hole. She chanced a glance at Aiden his grin seemed to fade right when she did and softened into something contemplative. He looked far away like he was deep in thought then he was looking right at her, studying her. Jesse felt suffocated under his gaze.

"What?" she said. "Do I look funny?"

Jesse fully expected Aiden to laugh and say _'Always.'_ ; he didn't, instead he watched her with unwavering attention.

" _What,_ Aiden?" she said firmly.

Aiden blinked as if coming back to reality and bit his lip. "Nothing."

Jesse frowned. _Was that really nothing?_

She hadn't another moment to contemplate it. Maya and Olivia emerging from within, giggling and talking redstone. They stopped and looked between them and Jesse knew what Maya was about to say before she said it.

"Did we interrupt something?"

Aiden looked rather flustered. He scoffed and pushed away from the door. " _As if._ "

Olivia and Jesse met eyes. Olivia quirked a brow her way as if to ask if that was true. Jesse bowed her head. She was unsure how to answer. They'd just been talking, but then things got odd. As it always did between her and Aiden. Maybe it was because he still disliked her. Still disliked this whole situation.

"Well, we should probably meet up with the others." Olivia said. "Jesse, you need to stop by Ivor's and pick up your armor."

Jesse nodded.

Aiden opened the door and gestured for them to walk out. Olivia and Maya went ahead of her.

"What a gentlemen." Maya said, mocked. Aiden sneered at her.

Jesse made her way through next and Aiden followed, pulling the door shut after himself. Jesse turned on her heel and locked the door stowing the key back in her overalls pocket. She turned back and found Olivia and Maya were already heading down the road, arms locked talking animatedly. But Aiden had stayed.

His eyes took on a whole new shade of green in the sunlight. His expression was unreadable. She wondered what he was thinking about. Probably about how much of a bother it was to be forced to tag along with them on their adventures.  _No, he seemed to enjoy that; enjoyed the thrill of exploring, same as her._

"Well," Jesse said. "let's go."

She walked ahead of Aiden, but he caught up quickly, and they walked side-by-side, wordlessly.


	14. Twisted Fates (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU is basically Aiden takes Lukas's role. That's it. It's an AU I love to bits. And one of the most likely to actually get it's own dedicated fic.

Jesse clenches and un-clenches her fists. Aiden stands there with the same challenging stance. Jesse's surprised when he's the first one to crack, looking away and sighing. Jesse raises her head smirking, happy to be the one to win. Her confidence is brief as Aiden speaks.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry."

Jesse blinks at Aiden. "What?"

Aiden sighs and glowers just slightly before deflating once more, his head bowing as he kicks at the cobblestone path beneath them.

"*I'm sorry, okay?*" Aiden says a bit tersely. "I'm sorry I was mean. I'm sorry about your dumb-- Reuben. I'm--" he screws his eyes shut. And Jesse wonders just how much pride he's swallowed to actually say this. "I'm sorry."

Jesse looks him over for a brief moment trying to detect some sort of lie. _She finds nothing._ He looks like a kicked puppy. His eyes on the ground, but occasionally he glances up to look at her; perhaps to gauge her reaction. Jesse frowns and sighs. _This is the most genuine apology she'd ever get out of Aiden._

She nods. "Okay. Apology accepted."

Aiden looks at her wide-eyed. And it's enough to make Jesse giggle.

"I'll see ya around, Aiden." she says, turning on her heel. "C'mon, Reuben."

The pig immediately follows after her. Jesse makes it ten steps away before she turns to look over her shoulder. Her and Aiden's gazes meet and Jesse feels an immediate flush take to her face. She turns and briskly continues on her way.

If she had looked on a little longer, she may have seen the way Aiden smiled.


	15. Fire and Powder (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your run-of-the-mill arranged marriage AU. Inspired by The Swan Princess and Romeo & Juliet.

Aiden watches Jesse as she comes up the grand staircase of the palace. Her arm locked with her father's. The blue gown she wears flowing behind her, raven hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her lapis circlet upon her head. She doesn't meet his gaze until they are on the landing.

Aiden bows and takes her hand, placing a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. He revels in the way her lips curl into a disgusted sneer before melting into a strained smile.

"Hello, Aiden."

"It's good to see you, Jessika, dear."

Jesse's nose scrunches and her smile thins. "A pleasure as always."

Jesse unlocks her arm from her father and takes Aiden's right side. Looping her arm with his. The crowd is looking upon them. Sizing up who would be their new King and Queen. Aiden grimaces.

"Gabriel, how have you been?" Aiden's mother asks. Gabriel rolls his shoulders. The tension between him and Aiden's mother is palpable.

"I've been well. Ellegaard too."

"That's good."

Gabriel nods and turns to Jesse. "I trust you'll be on your best behavior?"

"Yes, father."

Gabriel then turns to Aiden. He doesn't say a word; just looks at him. It's no secret to Aiden that Gabriel thinks his daughter could do better. But he hasn't much say in the matter. Their Union is the only way to repair the two kingdoms broken ties. Aiden wishes he could tell the man to take his daughter back home. He never wanted her hand in the first place. It had been promised to him against his will. And now he was doomed to be in wedlock to a woman he despised. _Forever._


	16. Friday Evenings (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Used three separate prompts to write this.
> 
> “I can flirt and still win. I’m pretty good at multitasking.”  
> “Get over yourself. It’s connect four.”  
> “We both know you live off praise, so let me give you a compliment, you grumpy goose.”

She liked early Friday evenings. The one's where she had just got off work and was greeted by a text from her best friend.

_Come to my place. Pizza, connect four, and me kicking your butt._

She couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of her Friday. So, she headed over to Aiden's 1 bedroom flat situated in the heart of Beacontown. He greeted her warmly, pulling her into a tight embrace. Jesse rested there a long moment. His closeness was enough to loosen any last threads of stress.

She pulled back and smiled. "I was promised pizza and Connect Four?"

"And me kicking your butt."

She laughed as he locked his arm around her shoulders and led her inside.

They placed their pizza order, pepperoni and three cheese. And set up their first game of Connect Four. Aiden's always been the competitive type. It rubbed some people the wrong way, did so to Jesse for a long while, but once you got past his abrasive nature. He was really funny and almost kind.

Jesse took her turn first. Aiden going next. they continued like that for awhile in silence Aiden supremely focused on her every move, _determined to win._ But things were heading for Jesse's favor. Aiden knew that. _Knew that very well._

He was watching her, smile gentle, chin resting in his right palm.

"What?" she asked, quirking an eye brow.

"Just enjoying the view."

Jesse's heart beat leapt into her throat as she bowed her head, face heating up. "A-Aiden!" the low chuckle only served to tell her what he was up to. She glowered at him. "Focus on the game rather than flirting!"

There was a rap on the door and Aiden pushed himself from the seat.

“I can flirt and still win," he said as he made his way to the door. "I’m pretty good at multitasking.”

Jesse scoffed and rolled her eyes as Aiden greeted the delivery person. An involuntary smile was quick to tilt her lips upward. She found herself musing on whether he actually thought that or not.

Aiden came by with the pizza box in hand the smell of the garlicky crust making Jesse's stomach growl. She got up almost absently following Aiden as he sat the pizza on the counter. He laughed at her as he looked over his shoulder. And reached up to open his cabinet and pull out two plates.

He served the pizza to the both of them. Jesse took up her plate immediately and made her way to the table. "C'mon, let's finish this game."

"If you're ready to lose!" Aiden said as he followed her back to the table. Jesse narrowed her gaze at him.

"The same goes for you."

A few minutes and two slices of pizza later... Jesse had won. And Aiden had his arms crossed as he glared at the board. He was currently being silent. And looked like he might be contemplating swiping the board off the table.

“Get over yourself. It’s connect four.” Jesse said as she took the last bite of her pizza crust. Aiden scrunched his noes as he glowered at her. Jesse laughed and reached for the pizza crust he'd left on his plate. "You're cute when you're mad."

Aiden's eyebrows shot up and he huffed. "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No." he said firmly brows knitted together. The glare would have been intimidating had it not been for the pink tint to his face.

“We both know you live off praise, so let me give you a compliment, you grumpy goose.” Jesse said finally snagging up the pizza crust and taking a bite of it. Aiden glowered a moment longer before sighing.

"Fine."


End file.
